


i dont wanna lose, but maybe i should chance it

by judlane



Series: neil is sappy [4]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Kissing, M/M, neil gets a new phone and just wants to show andrew his games and kiss a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judlane/pseuds/judlane
Summary: “Do you want to see a new game I got?” Neil asked.Andrew propped his chin up with his fist, elbow pressed against the arm of the couch. Neil had to drag his eyes away from how his bicep bunched together to Andrew’s eyes.“No,” Andrew said.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi i'm supposed to be studying for my bio test but instead i'm posting this  
> i didn't proofread this i'm sorry lmao  
> also... i don't know how to play clash of clans but my little brother is literally obsessed and is always screeching about his village and elixr pots so i just wrote from the baseline knowledge i have  
> the title comes from shaky ground - freedom fry

Thanks to Allison’s heckling and Andrew’s uncaring approval, Neil got a new phone.

It was a lot bigger and comprised of an entire screen and had _much_ better quality to watch Exy highlights with. He had received a good berating from Wymack to _keep his phone on, for fuck’s sake, new phone, new you all that shit._

Another plus, something Neil never thought he’d be happy about, was that he could play games. When he was younger and still living in the Baltimore house, Neil had played once on a small blocky box with only two buttons and one analog stick. It had been his neighbor’s game, something about a giant lizard attacking a city, and he’d come home so late his father had nearly wrung his neck. His neighbors were gone by the next day.

But now all Neil had to do was download whatever game he wanted to and he was set. He’d told Matt who had laughed loud and ruffled Neil’s hair.

“Wanna join my clan?” Matt had said, pulling his phone out from his pocket.

Neil stared at him hard, confused.

“It’s a game. Clash of Clans? What else are you playing on there?”

“Exy,” Neil replied without missing a beat and Matt rolled his eys.

“Of course you are.”

They had spent the rest of the afternoon setting up Neil’s village, showing him how to upgrade certain things and how to attack people. By the time Neil had to pull his eyes away from the screen, the sun had long since gone down and Andrew had come back from his classes.

Neil had, somewhat unwillingly, made his leave to Matt’s enthusiastic goodbye.

The dorm was dim, save for the TV turned on mute and Andrew slouched on the couch. His eyes flickered over Neil before returning to the infomercial.

Neil removed his shoes and sat himself down beside Andrew, stomach fluttering just the slightest as their thighs pressed together.

“Do you want to see a new game I got?” Neil asked.

Andrew propped his chin up with his fist, elbow pressed against the arm of the couch. Neil had to drag his eyes away from how his bicep bunched together to Andrew’s eyes.

“No,” Andrew said.

Neil pulled his phone from his pocket and quickly flicked to the app. He angled his body so Andrew could see the screen better and started explaining everything Matt had told him. Neil had just started on how to upgrade his elixr pots when a pinch to his ear made him hike his shoulders up.

“I said I don’t want to see it,” Andrew drawled, face much closer than it had been before.

Neil frowned. “But you can get it too if you want. You can join our clan.”

The look Andrew shot him had Neil flushing but grinning all the same. He couldn’t help but leaning back until his head was angled up at Andrew’s.

Andrew eyed him distastefully but leaned down to press their lips together all the same.

Neil had meant to keep it a simple kiss, but Andrew’s tongue seemed to have other plans. It licked into Neil’s mouth and he groaned, low in his chest.

Hands plucked his phone from his and let it clatter on the coffee table, and then they were under Neil’s arms, turning him so his chest was against Andrew’s. Neil caught himself before he could put his full weight him.

“Yes or no?”

Andrew ducked his head to bite against the corner of Neil’s jaw. “Yes.”

Neil let his body meld into Andrew’s and tugged at the short hair at the back of his head, mouth reattaching itself to his lips. It was a hot kiss, all tongue and teeth and Neil’s heavy breathing. Before long Andrew was worrying a mark into Neil’s neck and his hands were skirting just above the waistband of his sweatpants.

The loud buzzing of Neil’s phone cut through the heated atmosphere. Out of reflex, Neil glanced over at the lit screen and he scrambled out of Andrew’s grasp to grab it.

Andrew stilled, shoulders tense in alert but once Neil didn’t explain what he was so caught up about, he leaned forward to look at the screen.

“Are you playing that game?” Andrew asked, voice more of a growl.

“I’m being _attacked_ ,” Neil hissed, fingers pressing at buttons.

Andrew snatched the phone out of Neil’s hands and hit the lock button with such a ferocity, Neil was shocked his phone didn’t crack. Andrew tossed the phone back on to the table and then fisted his hands in Neil’s collar. Their teeth clanked together when their mouths met, but the arousal that was curling in Neil’s groin only grew.

Andrew kissed him until Neil’s lips were buzzing and his skin overheated. He pushed Neil flat onto his back, arms framing Neil’s head, and bit at his throat. Neil made a small noise at the pleasure and rubbed his thighs together, seeking any sort of relief from the friction. Andrew hummed low in his throat and nosed along Neil’s pulse, eyes hidden under his lashes as he watched Neil move.

Neil knew, distantly, he should probably be a little ashamed of whining and grinding like he needily was, but the hungry gaze of Andrew was all he could focus on.

He didn’t even register the buzzing of his phone again until a muscle twitched in Andrew’s stubbled jaw and he was leaning over to snatch it up. Neil was expecting him to toss it away, probably somewhere much farther, but instead he sat back and began to tap at the screen.

Curiously, Neil sat up as well, chest to chest and craned is neck to look at what he was doing.

“Are you playing?” Neil asked incredulously as Andrew refilled his elixr stash.

“No,” Andrew replied, upgrading Neil’s walls nonchalantly.

Neil almost forgot his boner in favor of shooting Andrew a betrayed look.

“You have Clash of Clans.”

“No, I don’t.” Andrew locked Neil’s phone and tossed it away and then they were kissing again and Neil was smiling.

Much later, when they migrated to their shared bed and Neil was nuzzling into the crook of Andrew’s elbow, Neil told Andrew to join his clan. Andrew had rolled his eyes and pressed his arm down so that Neil’s laughter was smothered by his pillow.

As Neil went for his morning run, his phone buzzed.

_a.minyard has requested to join your clan._

**Author's Note:**

> catch ur boy on [tumblr](http://sevenyearsdead.tumblr.com/)


End file.
